This invention relates generally to seats and more particularly to a seat assembly which is movable to various positions of adjustment.
The invention is an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,424 which is assigned to the Assignee of this application. The seating arrangement of the patent makes it possible for an operator of certain types of self-propelled vehicles such as a tractor with a rear mounted backhoe, for example, to change seating positions in order to properly drive the tractor and subsequently to operate the controls of backhoe. To properly control both the tractor and backhoe the operator must make frequent changes between various seating positions. In making these changes the body weight of the operator imposes large loads on the pivoting mechanism which tends to unlatch the seating arrangement from its selected position. This is an undesirable condition since the seat may inadvertently move to a position making it difficult for the operator to properly manipulate the various controls.